


Advanced Training

by Eza_HxH (Ezabungles)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassin Training, Childhood Sexual Abuse, INDEFINITE HIATUS, M/M, Poisoning, Torture, Tumblr RP thread, Updated as RP progresses, tumblr rp thread was dropped but fic may progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabungles/pseuds/Eza_HxH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua Zoldyck is a young budding assassin who still has a long way to go. Who better to take his training to the more advanced level than his dear Aniki? {{Indefinite hiatus}}</p><p>Tumblr RP Thread between @hypnoticxneedle and @unwillingxassassin so the format may be a bit weird, but it should still be readable. Trying this as a style, trying it on, shall I say. Also I just need more IlluKillu in my works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Training

The freshly sterilised tools glistened in the strong lights, as Illumi straightened them compulsively. He wanted everything to be perfect. It was an exhilarating moment: Killua’s first training lesson for the more  _advanced_  Zoldyck torture training. It also meant that it was time for Killua to learn what it was to be a man. After all, Killua was intended to take over the family business when he came of age. That meant he needed to know how to take over the  _family_  as well, to be the man of the house.

In some absent minded moments, Illumi pondered the reasons  _he_  had not been chosen to continue the family and the family business. His father had sat him down long ago to talk about it, but with each year, the reasons slipped from his memory a little, lost a little more of the logic behind them. It did irritate him, that his usually perfect mind could not  ~~or would not~~  keep track of those important facts.

Briefly, as on occasion, he wondered if  _jealousy_  was one of the reasons he was what one might describe as  _cruel_  to Killua.

He shook his head.  _Nonsense._  He was only assisting in Killua’s development as an assassin, and as a Zoldyck. Who better to pass the family secrets and training down to to Killua, than Killua’s own  _Aniki_? Besides, everything he was to teach Killua, he had learned once from his father. Although, it was curious, he thought sometimes, that he did not teach Killua everything  _he_  had learned from  _Silva_. _  
_

He crossed the room and inspected the various surfaces and bindings he intended to use. Slender, pale fingers touched and prodded the assorted devices, ensuring this hinge was appropriately oiled; that rope was tightly secured; the safety latches all in working condition.

Returning to the counter, Illumi eyed the bottles lined up, all organised impeccably by gradient of toxin level. A small beeping indicated the industrial steriliser had completed its cycle. From within, Illumi extracted the delivery devices for the toxins, an assortment of tubes and funnels, and placed them on the prepared stand on the pristine surface.

_There._

_Now everything is perfect._

As always moving in perfect sync, Illumi finished his preparation the moment he sensed Killua approaching for their appointment.  _Punctual as always. Good._

"Kil" Illumi greeted quietly, just before Killua reached the huge, heavy, metal door. "Please remove your clothes and take your place upon the examination table."

It was Killua’s first test of the day: his compliance with Illumi’s instructions, after testing his hearing through the near sound-proof door.

 

*****

 

“ _You are required to spend the next few hours with your elder brother for your first advanced training lesson_.”

Killua had learnt a long time ago not to question the orders given to him by his father, or his mother – no matter how backwards they both were. No matter how much he wanted to continuously stab her in the face… even if he’d done it before. The sounds she made had been so exquisitely sweet. Perhaps that was the only reason he chose not to: so he wouldn’t indulge in his own sick pleasure towards torture and pain. So when his dear father had informed him to find Illumi, well, what else could he do but respond with a slight nod of the head.

So perhaps it was suitable enough that Illumi could serve as a distraction when he needed it. It wasn’t like any of his other siblings fit the bill anymore.

Rolling his shoulders, Killua turned the corner and slowed his steps. He knew the room his brother was in. Knew what he kept in that room. Knew exactly what it was he was expecting. (Or at least, the kid thought he did. But sometimes Illumi had a habit of surprising him). He chewed on the inside of his lip – more out of curiosity than nerves – thinking not of Illumi and the  _advanced training_ , but chocolate. He wondered if there was any left in the local shop… When he was about to be subjected to all sorts of horrors in order to groom him as the next Zoldyck leader.

Such a load of bogus bullshit.

Like he actually wanted to be in charge. He didn’t want to have to deal with the politics of running the Zoldyck family. Of being in charge of Milluki and Illumi and all the rest. It sickened him, to be quite honest. All he wanted was a normal life. To make friends. To run around exploring and growing stronger and fighting. Not killing. At least, not all the time, and not when he was told to.

Being told to kill really takes the fun out of the event.

Sighing, the white haired boy came to a stop outside the door. It was thick, he knew the room inside would be soundproofed, but what assassin didn’t learn to enhance their senses at a young age. His fingers were already working at the loops of his belt when Illumi finished his command. Nudging the heavy door open with the back of one foot, he scowled. It would be so easy to just  _throw_  his shirt at Illumi as hard as he could. Instead he folded the material, setting it down on the table near the door before stripping off his pants, socks and then underwear. He’d learnt a long time ago not to be ashamed of his body – especially not around family.

“You’ll have to try harder to trip me up, aniki,” he murmured, throwing his brother an almost amused grin as he pulled himself up onto the examination table, stretching himself out moments later. “I do hope you’ll keep this exciting. Milluki’s training sessions have been so  _dull_.” 

 

*****

 

Illumi watched Killua carefully as the younger stripped off and took his place atop the table. Killua’s nonchalant attitude about the whole affair bothered Illumi.

 _He_  had taken it seriously, when it had been  _his_  turn.  _He_  had not given father any ‘cheek’. Illumi fought the urge to scowl. Killua would likely change his tune shortly.

Advanced training is no game. What little training Killua had done with Milluki was.. child’s play. Killua might even cry on this day. If Illumi did his job, Killua would likely not make another joke about training when their session was done.

"My intention is not for you to fail, Kil." Illumi informed Killua, as he approached the table.

"The purpose of today is to continue your training, to ensure that you will not be in danger in your future, more difficult assignments."

Illumi circled the table, glancing here and there at Killua’s small form.

"Upon inspection, you don’t appear to be currently injured, is that correct? Also - did you thoroughly wash as required?"


End file.
